A Fascinating Creature
by Grac3
Summary: The night before Titan, Ignis wakes to find Prompto and Ardyn missing. Platonic. See warnings inside.


**Spoilers for:** Chapter 4, Living Legend

 **Warnings:** Non-con

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy XV**

* * *

The hand clutching Ignis' arm tightened.

Bleary-eyed, he looked down at Noctis. He had shuffled nearer to Ignis during the night; one of his hands was fisted in Ignis' shirt and the other was gripping his bicep. His expression was tightened in pain.

Ignis sighed. He ran a hand through Noctis' messy locks, but it didn't seem to do much good. He shifted to a more comfortable position as he worked, looking over Noctis' head.

There were two beds in the caravan. Ardyn had insisted on having a bed all to himself, which had left the four of them squashed together. Gladiolus was behind Ignis. Noctis was sandwiched between Ignis and Prompto; except he wasn't.

Prompto wasn't there.

What was worse, was Ardyn wasn't either.

"Urgh…" Noctis groaned in Ignis' arms. Ignis squeezed him a little tighter.

He checked over his shoulder to see if Gladiolus was still asleep. He was. Ignis shifted, careful not to wake either Noctis or Gladiolus. He rolled onto his back, and then onto his other side, depositing Noctis in front of Gladiolus. Gladiolus hummed and wrapped an arm around Noctis, pulling him flush against him.

Ignis extracted himself and went in search of Ardyn and Prompto.

Ignis hissed at the cool air outside the caravan. Beyond the floodlights of the outpost, the growls of daemons filled the air. They didn't dare venture nearer the lights than about half a mile down the road in either direction. Yet there was no one else in sight for about half a mile in either direction, either.

Ignis rubbed his biceps and stepped forward. The further he ventured from the caravan, the more of the outpost he could survey. The lights in the shop and the restaurant were still on, though Ignis could not see either Ardyn or Prompto through the windows.

He made his way towards the far end of the outpost to systematically check the entire area. There was no one beyond the caravan.

There was, however, two people behind the caravan.

There was a wall behind the caravan, and Ardyn and Prompto were in the small space between metal and concrete. Prompto was pressed up against the wall, while Ardyn stood in front of him. One of Ardyn's hands had a death-grip on Prompto's wrist, and the other was tracing Prompto's freckles.

Prompto was trembling.

Ardyn had a lazy smile on his face. "Such a… fascinating creature."

"Ardyn."

Ardyn's hand stilled, but it was a moment before he turned in Ignis' direction.

"Ignis! To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Leave him alone."

Ardyn chuckled. "Straight to the point, I see." He lowered his hand from Prompto's face, but didn't let go of his wrist.

Prompto turned his head towards Ignis. His eyes were pleading.

"I shan't ask again," Ignis warned.

Ardyn let go of Prompto's wrist and held his hands up in surrender.

"Very well." He turned to Prompto. "I shall see you in the morning."

Prompto shivered. Ardyn stalked off. Ignis said nothing until the caravan door _clicked_ shut.

"Are you alright?"

Prompto nodded. His face was pale, and he was staring at the ground. "I'm fine."

Ignis let out a light sigh. "Prompto."

"I…"

Prompto shook his head. He lifted his hands and rubbed the balls of his palms into his eyes. His breathing sped up.

"Prompto. Do you need to talk?"

Prompto gulped, and lowered his hands. His eyes were red-rimmed.

"I… I don't know what to do."

Ignis pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. "Let us go to the Regalia."

Prompto looked up at Ignis. He nodded.

Ignis led him to the car. He opened the back door and held it out for Prompto. Once Prompto was seated, he walked around to the other side of the car and sat on the backseat next to Prompto.

Prompto giggled.

"You're sitting in the backseat. I don't think I've ever seen that before."

Ignis furrowed his brow. "Prompto."

"I mean, even when Noct drives, you're always up front-"

"Prompto."

Prompto clamped his mouth shut. He looked at Ignis.

"Why are you crying?"

Prompto blinked. He raised a trembling hand to his cheek. They came away damp from the tears running down his face.

"Oh." His shaking intensified.

"Prompto. It's okay."

Prompto took in a sharp breath.

"I… I needed the bathroom," he gasped. "The one in the caravan wasn't working, so I went in the one in the shop. But when I came out…" He wrapped his arms around his torso. "I didn't know what to do. I should have cried out. I should have…"

"Prompto, it's okay."

Prompto curled in on himself and sobbed. Ignis sat next to him and waited for him to calm.

"This is so stupid." Prompto let out a breathy chuckle. "So he touched my face? So what? It's not like he tried to kiss me or… or anything else."

"He touched you when you did not want him to. No matter what that touch consisted of, it is a violation."

Prompto gulped. He was staring at the floor of the car.

"Iggy?"

"Yes, Prompto?"

Prompto shifted. "I can still feel it. His hand. How do I get rid of it?"

Ignis paused. He spoke softly. "I'm not sure, Prompto."

Prompto squeezed his eyes shut. Silent tears ran down his face.

"Iggy… make it go away."

Ignis spoke softly. "What would you like me to do?"

Prompto whimpered: a quiet, keening sound. Then he looked up at Ignis.

"Touch me."

Ignis blinked. "Are you sure?"

Prompto nodded. "Please, Iggy."

Ignis inclined his head. "If you wish."

He reached his hand out and cupped Prompto's cheek. It was a gentle touch. Prompto sighed and leaned into it. His eyes watered anew.

"This…" he breathed. He licked his lips. "This feels good."

Ignis gave a small smile. "It's remarkable the difference consent can make."

Prompto gulped and nodded.

"Iggy… I don't want to go back to the caravan."

Ignis shook his head. "I wouldn't ask you to. Shall we stay here?"

Prompto's eyes widened. "You don't have to stay with me."

"Would you rather I left?"

Prompto looked away.

Ignis ran his thumb across Prompto's cheekbone. "I will stay."

Prompto let out a small sob. Ignis pulled his hand away. He lay back on the backseat and opened his arms out.

"Come here."

Prompto lay with him, his cheek resting on Ignis' chest.

"Iggy." Prompto gulped. "I… Thank you."

Ignis squeezed him tighter.

"Worry not, darling. I won't let him anywhere near you."


End file.
